Pushed Out The Closet
by bcandii
Summary: Following Beverly's Secret Spilling, a certain couple have to deal with the consequences, they don't see that much wrong with it in the end.


**A/N: Firstly, this is my first Eureka fic, but I've read just about all of the completed Jack/ Nathan fics and I'm very surprised not to see one of these on there. Secondly, 'm not very good with science, actually, so I'll probably be avoiding any scientific talk. If it becomes necessary, ignore any mistakes, or comment/ inbox me on how to fix them. That's up to you. Onward.**

Author: bcandii (Candi)

Fandom: Eureka

Pairings: Jack/ Nathan

Spoilers: Season 1, Episode 11 – Purple Haze

Word Count: 1,014

Title: Pushed Out The Closet

The morning after everyone had gotten back to normal, Jack noticed something else was off. He had known everyone would be getting the stink eye for something that they confided in Beverly, but seeing as he never would be caught dead speaking to a physiatrist, much less Beverly, he couldn't understand the looks he had been getting since he walk into CaféDiem for his morning coffee. It wasn't until he saw Alison that he even thought to ask anyone. "Good morning, Sheriff." She smiled slightly.

"Morning Alison."  
"Listen, I'm sorry."  
"About what?" He asked, knowing that, in this town, she could be apologizing for anything.

"Everything, at this point." She sighed. "About attacking you. About everything between Nathan, you, and I." She looked down, ashamed. Jack stiffened when her ex-husband was brought up. "Beverly may have mentioned something about you in her-" she paused. "_newscast_."

"I've never had a session with her."  
"No, but someone else did." She said just as the doors of the café opened. I looked up to see Nathan Stark walking in, seemingly nervous, but Nathan was never nervous

"Carter, can I speak with you?" Jack swallowed, knowing something was wrong. It was too public for Nathan to speak to him civilly. He followed him to the back, Vince didn't even try to stop them, merely tearing up and dabbing at his eyes with his potholder. "They know." Nathan said, suddenly turning to the blonde.

"Who knows?" Jack asked, already knowing what he was talking about.

"Everyone. It was a part of Beverly's speech."  
"But I didn't tell her."  
"I did."  
"You- you told her?"

"She mentioned it when she got to you, instead of waiting for my name."  
"But why would you tell her?" He asked, confused.

"I had a lot on my mind and I needed someone to talk to."  
"You could have talked to me."  
"No, because I know you wanted to tell everyone, I was trying to get myself to do it."  
"You were trying to get Beverly to tell you that the right thing to do was come out." Jack reasoned.

"At first, and then I realized coming out would change anything but for the better, so I began thinking of a romantic gesture, to make up for having to hide us for this long. I was asking her opinion. So now, everyone thinks I've already done it and I wanted you to hear it from me."  
"I'm confused." He smiled at his lover. "You were ready to come out?" Jack's smile widened as he moved closer to Nathan, wrapping an arm around him. Nathan nodded.

"I was just going to wait until the right time and ask, but I was going to do it publically. Beverly assumed I asked in private and that's why you've been smiling more for the past week and a half." He smirked. "I know why you were smiling, but she didn't. So the whole town thinks we're engaged." Jack's eyes grew multiple sizes.

"You were going to propose?" Nathan nodded enthusiastically, ignoring the fright that Jack might say no.

"The only person that needed to know was Zoë. And she knows."  
"Knew that you were going to ask me to _marry you_?"

"No, but she knows about us and she approves, so as long as she's happy, you're happy, I'm happy, I couldn't care less about the rest of this town."  
"That's a lie." Jack said, backing away slightly, but enough for Nathan to notice. "You care about Alison." Nathan shrugged a little.

"We both care about her, but if she has a problem with who I love, then she can just get over it."  
"I don't understand. Where is this coming from? Are you still affected from that plant?" Nathan sighed, shaking his head.

"I just wish I would have realized all this sooner. I know it's been bothering you and I was not planning to keep us a secret forever, so when doesn't really matter. Besides, I hate having to let everyone watching you, flirting with you, and not being able to tell them to back off."  
"I didn't know you were so possessive." Jack said.

"You ignoring the subject."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"No, I just don't know what you want me to make out of it all."  
"I was ready to come out, but Beverly beat me to it. Now I'm asking, even though the surprise is ruined, will you marry me?" The brunet asked, dropping down to one knee and pulling a ring box from his pocket. Jack never looked at the black velvet box, merely sinking to his knees as well, looking the other man straight in his eyes.

"I love you, Nathan Stark."  
"This is sounding suspiciously like a no." Nathan murmured, sadness filling his eyes.  
"This isn't a no, it's a 'You're stupid to think I would say anything except _YES_!' Yes, I would love to marry you." He said before molding his lips to the other. He felt the scientist smiling against his mouth as something cold slipped on his finger. He pulled away to look at the ring, a silver band with small gold accents and three small diamond embedded inside the gold. It wasn't feminine, but it was an engagement ring and Jack swooned.

"I love you too, Jack Carter." He said, kissing him again.

Walking out of the kitchen, CaféDiem was silent, all eyes immediately going to the possessive arm wrapped around the sheriff's waist and smiling into the drinks or hands or just openly, the wide eyes of Alison Blake met theirs, guiltily. Nathan smirked, steering his _fiancé_ out of the small restaurant, never unwinding his arm until they had crossed the street and stood in front of the station. He pressed small kisses into the other's mouth and was happy to realize how thrilled the blonde was to do this in public. He realized how happy _he_ was to do this in public. He had Jack and nothing was going to change that. He wouldn't let anyone take him away from his now.


End file.
